


Stark Relaxation

by SailorChibi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky Barnes is a little shit, Bucky is a flirt, Bucky is a tease, Crushes, Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Multi, Oblivious Tony, Self-Esteem Issues, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Teasing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Yoga, and she loves it, author knows very little about yoga, cuties in love, embarrassed tony, everyone knows what's going on but tony, everyone's just trying to help, natasha is a little evil, or yoga studios, partner yoga, self-confidence issues, set-ups, shy tony, smoothies, yoga instructor jan, yoga instructor natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 21:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10258916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: Opening up a yoga studio could turn out to be the best decision of Tony's life. That is, if he doesn't die from sexual frustration first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to just be porn, but I didn't quite get there. Oh well. Maybe next time. I know very little about yoga, so the poses came from [this helpful article](http://www.sheknows.com/health-and-wellness/articles/1029405/partner-yoga-poses-for-beginners) I found on google.

In the end, it was Bruce that Tony had to thank. Because it was Bruce’s idea that Tony take up yoga as a method of stress-relief while Tony was trying to deal with the aftermath of Afghanistan at the same time as Stane’s betrayal and the seemingly endless list of criminal acts that Stane had conducted under the mantle of Stark Industries. Of course, Bruce never intended for Pepper to fall in love with the idea of yoga and for Tony to end up opening a yoga studio, but life could be full of surprises like that.

Stark Relaxation was the most popular yoga studio in Manhattan. Tony spared no money in purchasing top-of-the-line equipment and hiring the best instructors, but – at Pepper’s suggestion – he kept the cost of a membership as low as possible. The idea was, after all, to reduce stress, not increase financial stress for the consumer. And it worked. Within weeks, every class they offered was fully attended.

Tony didn’t go to every class. He didn't even make it every day. He enjoyed yoga, but some of the poses were difficult to do when you had an arc reactor in your chest. But he tried, and his favorite instructor, Jan, was very good about figuring out ways to modify poses so that Tony could more easily do them without putting undue pressure on his chest. Thanks to her, Tony showed up a couple times a week.

Which was probably why it was so obvious when he started showing up every day.

“Okay,” Jan said, gently pushing on his lower back to straighten it. “Good job. Now, since you can't run away from me, mind telling me who it is that you have a crush on?”

Tony wobbled a little, saved only because Jan grabbed his arms and kept from falling over. He knew he was blushing before he looked up, swallowing hard at seeing her mischievous smile way too close for comfort. “What are you talking about?”

“Oh come on, Tony. I’m not dumb.” Jan’s eyes swept the room, which had about twenty-five people in varying poses, before returning to him. “It has to be someone who started coming in the past six months,” she mused to herself. “Because that’s when you started coming more often. And you’ve got good taste, so it can’t be… Hmm… Oh. _Oh_.”

“Shut up,” Tony hissed before she could say a word, face flaming. 

Jan just grinned, her eyes now tracking two spectacular (if Tony did say so himself) asses. Steve Rogers straightened up first, stretching his hands high over his head and giving them both an excellent view of his body from head to toe. Tony’s mouth went dry as Bucky Barnes popped up next to him, lifting his left leg high over his head in a position that most ballet dancers would’ve wept over. They were unfairly graceful and flexible and Tony hated them both a little bit when he didn’t want to fuck them. Or have them fuck him. He wasn’t picky about that part.

“Very nice,” Jan said approvingly. 

“Shut up,” Tony said again. 

She laughed at him and stood up, clapping her hands. “Great job, class. That’s it for today.”

Tony slowly lowered himself to the mat and reached for his towel to wipe his forehead. His chest ached a little, as did the muscles in his shoulders, but otherwise he felt pretty good. He sat up on his knees, sneaking another peek at Steve and Bucky. Much to his horror, Bucky was staring back at him. He winked. Tony choked a little and looked away, grabbing his water bottle.

He used to be _good_ at this. He used to be able to flirt seamlessly with the best of them. He thought back on those days with increasing longing now, though he honestly couldn’t remember ever trying to flirt with people as hot as Steve or Bucky. Of course, maybe the biggest problem was that both of them were genuinely nice guys, even if they could be sarcastic little shits. Tony didn’t just want to fuck-or-be-fucked, he might have a small crush.

Or a large crush, depending on who you asked. Pepper’s opinion did not count.

“Good class,” Steve said to Jan. “Thanks.”

“My pleasure,” Jan said. “Tony, can I talk to you for a minute before you run off?”

Damn. Tony should’ve jumped up and left immediately. He scowled and sat back down on his mat, watching out of the corner of his eye as Steve bent down to roll up his mat. Shit, that ass. It was perfect. Tony’s fingers twitched with the desire to touch just once, but he was pretty sure that Bucky and Steve were in a relationship and so one or both of them would probably have a big problem with that.

One by one, the others filed out. Steve smiled at Tony, mouthing ‘smoothie?’ at him to which Tony could only nod helplessly. He wasn’t going to turn down the option to hang out with either one of them no matter how torturous it was, though he could’ve done without Natasha’s smirks or Sam’s knowing looks. He really did have the worst taste in friends sometimes. 

Jan walked back over once they were gone and sat down beside him. “I figured it was them. I just wanted you to confirm. I like them. I approve.”

“So glad to hear it,” Tony muttered, mortified that she’d noticed. Clearly he needed to stop coming to class if he was being so obvious.

Her smile softened. “They’re good guys, Tony. I’ve taught them before. They attended the last yoga studio I worked at and followed me here when I left.” She gently bumped their shoulders together. “You could do worse.”

“I’m pretty sure they’re already dating,” Tony pointed out.

“Not everyone is committed to monogamy.”

Tony snorted. “Yeah, but let’s face it. No one’s going to be interested in me for a partner, Jan. Not now.” He was old and tired and his body was a mess. That ship had sailed a long time ago. “Even if they did want me for a quick fuck, which I find very hard to believe, there’s no way in hell _anyone_ would want more.”

“Don’t talk about my friend like that,” Jan scolded, swatting him on the shoulder. “You’re a good guy.”

“Yeah, great,” Tony said. He tried to smile, but was pretty sure it came out as a grimace. Jan was too nice. She and Tony had grown up together in the same circles, drifting in and out of each other’s lives. They’d largely lost contact for the past ten years until Tony made the impulsive decision to open up Stark Relaxation and Jan applied to be a yoga instructor. He’d hired her immediately.

“It’s the truth,” she said, but she seemed to understand that he didn’t feel like talking. She put a hand on his arm. “Do you want me to ask them to switch to another class?”

“No, Jan. God no.” He thought back to the wink Bucky had thrown his way and flushed. It wouldn’t take a genius to work out why Jan was asking, and that was too mortifying to think about. “I’m a big boy. I can handle a stupid little crush. Besides, I’m not sure I would keep coming if I didn’t have such good eye candy.”

“What about me?”

“Besides you,” Tony said, patting her hand. It wasn’t a lie, either. Jan filled out her suit pretty nicely. There was more than one guy in the class who came purely for her. Too bad for them that Jan was happily married in an exclusive, monogamous relationship. 

Jan preened. “And don’t you forget it. Now go. I wouldn’t want you to miss your date.”

“It’s not a date!”

She just smiled patronizingly and hopped up, annoyingly nimble, to strut to the front of the class. Tony frowned at her back and sighed, slowly gathering his things together. His chest ached a lot more when he stood up, and he winced. Maybe coming six days a week was overkill. Bruce, Pepper and Rhodey would team up to kill him if Tony stressed his body too much and wound up back in the hospital.

But it was worth it when he left the studio portion of the building and entered the smoothie bar. So worth it. Bucky grinned when Tony walked in, like he was actually happy to see Tony, and Steve beckoned him over excitedly. Tony walked over, unsurprised to see that Natasha, Clint, and Sam had already joined them. He sat down in between Steve and Bucky, noticing with a little flutter of his stomach that there was already a smoothie waiting for him, and narrowed his eyes at Clint.

“Do I pay you to do anything other than sit around drinking smoothies?”

“You pay me to make awesome smoothies when I'm not sitting at the front desk looking beautiful,” Clint said, batting his eyelashes.

Tony just looked at him, unimpressed. “If I wanted someone beautiful, I would’ve hired Natasha for that.”

“Hey!”

Sam, Steve and Bucky snorted with laughter. Natasha smiled and reached over to run her fingers through Tony’s hair. “You get to live another day.”

Clint sulked. “Natasha’s drinking smoothes too instead of working. Why don’t you say anything to her?”

“Because I’m not completely stupid,” Tony said. Just stupid enough to fall for two young, hot, unavailable men.

Natasha smirked at Clint. “I work. Teaching yoga requires discipline.”

“You ate a whole pizza last night.”

“I was hungry.”

“It was a large!”

She shrugged. “You don’t understand my methods,” she said coolly, and Tony was 80% sure that she was just fucking with Clint. But this was Natasha, so who knew?

Sam shook his head at the two of them and turned back to Steve. “So, you working tomorrow night?”

Tony sat quietly and sipped at his smoothie. It was banana-strawberry-kiwi, which was one of his favorites. He wondered who had ordered it for him. He wanted to think it had been Steve or Bucky, but statistically it was more likely Natasha. She hung out with Jan a lot, and Tony had joined them before Steve and Bucky started coming to the studio. 

He listened as Sam and Steve made plans to go out to some bar later tonight. Tony had a stack of paperwork as high as his shoulder waiting for him tonight. And if by some miracle he managed to get through that, he had a mountain of other work to grind through. Just one more reminder that he was way too old for any of these people, much less Bucky or Steve. 

That did remind him though. He looked at Bucky. “Any new feedback?”

“Nope. It’s workin’ great,” Bucky said. He rotated his shoulder. Even though he was wearing a sweatshirt, Tony still stared critically at his arm. Bucky was wearing a Stark prosthetic now, though when they’d met he’d been wearing something hideous that Tony sincerely hoped he’d burned by now. Two months ago, Tony had talked him into taking one by pretending that he needed a willing guinea pig. After all, Stark Industries had only been creating prosthetics for about two years. In a lot of ways, they were still in the testing phase.

The fact that he’d poured way more personal attention into Bucky’s arm was something that Bucky never needed to know. Some of the features Bucky had – heat, sensation, awareness of temperatures – either hadn’t been rolled out yet or were just starting to be introduced to the market. He’d essentially given away thousands of dollars, but Tony didn’t care. It was worth every penny to see Bucky’s smile. 

“Great. If you think of anything, let me know.” Tony pushed his chair back.

“You’re leaving already?” Steve said, looking disappointed.

“Sorry, boys. And girl,” he amended. Natasha smiled. “I have work to do.”

Bucky glanced at Steve with a look that Tony couldn’t define, then said, “You in tomorrow?”

Tony calculated the ache in his chest and Pepper’s wrath if he didn’t come through on paperwork and a new tablet against the twin hopeful smiles he was receiving and regretfully shook his head. “No can do, Buckaroo. Sorry. Duty calls.”

“What about Friday? Bucky and I are planning to attend Natasha’s class that night.” 

There was no way he could say no twice. He did some mental rearranging of his schedule – he was used to freeing up the 2pm block, but it wouldn’t be too hard to come at 7pm instead – and nodded. “Sure. Friday.”

“See you then,” Steve said with that beautiful smile that always made Tony’s stomach flutter.

“See you,” Tony mumbled, then escaped before anyone could notice how hot his face felt again. 

He actually would’ve forgotten all about Friday night had it not been for Jan’s reminder; she texted him at 6:30 using all caps and too many exclamation points. Tony dashed through the world’s quickest shower and still ended up late. He slunk into the class at 7:02pm, keenly aware of the heat of Natasha’s glare on the top of his head, and looked around the class. His throat tightened when he realized the only available spot was between Steve and Bucky.

Shit.

He backed up a step. “Maybe I’ll just –”

“Stark.” Natasha sounded quietly pissed. “Put your matt down. Now.”

It had not taken long for Tony to figure out that disobeying Natasha when she got that look on her face was a death sentence. He quickly laid out his matt and joined the rest of the class in stretching. Natasha glared at him for a little while longer before she looked away, and Tony exhaled in relief. Bucky shot him a smirk. Tony stuck his tongue out in response and then lowered his head before Natasha noticed.

“Okay. As you all know, the format for the class is a little different today.”

What?

“We’re trying out couple’s yoga.”

What?!

“So go ahead and join up with your partner. We’ll start with something easy. Partner breathing.”

Tony looked on in horror as Natasha described the pose, which sounded easy enough – it was basically sitting back to back with your legs crossed – but was also more contact than he’d had with anyone since coming back from Afghanistan. Jan was on the other side of Steve, he wondered a little frantically if he could get to her in time – 

“I don’t have a partner,” Bucky drawled. “Help a guy out, Tony?”

“I – what?” Tony turned his head just in time to see Steve and Jan getting into position. He turned back to Bucky’s expectant face and swallowed dryly. “I – okay?”

“Great.” Bucky’s grin was distinctly shark-like as he dragged his matt closer, then sat down. Tony was much slower to sit, trying not to cringe away when Bucky scooted up close to him. Their backs were one long line of heat and the contact made his heart speed up, but not in the way he'd expected. He wasn't panicking like he thought he might. If anything, the contact felt nice.

“Breathe together,” Natasha instructed, pacing back and forth. “I want you to notice your breath. Pay attention to how the back of your rib cage feels against your partners. When you’re comfortable, breathe alternately. You inhale when your partner exhales and vice versa. This will help to you ground and connect you.”

Tony stared straight ahead. The problem was that he was focusing a little _too_ hard on Bucky. 

“You okay, doll?” Bucky whispered over his shoulder. “You’re breathin’ hard.”

“I’m fine,” Tony croaked, realizing he had to calm down. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. Thank god for Bruce and that meditation crap he always pushing on Tony. It was easier to get himself under control than he’d expected. Falling into a rhythm of breathing opposite Bucky was a little harder, but he managed. It was surprisingly soothing.

“Good job,” Natasha said, her voice surprisingly warm. “Now I’d like you to try the twist.”

“Sounds dirty,” Bucky muttered.

Tony choked a little. “I don’t think –”

“Inhale and reach your arms up over your head, lengthening your spine,” Natasha said, talking right over them with only a sideways glance to acknowledge that she’d heard them. “Then exhale and twist to your right. Bring your right hand to the inside of your partner’s left knee. Let your own left hand rest on the outside of your right knee.”

All of a sudden, Tony had Bucky’s hand on his knee. He stared at that hand in shocked horror, because there was only a thin layer of cloth between Bucky’s hand and his own skin.

“Tony?” Natasha called out. “Are you okay? You’re not following the instructions.” She looked amused, damn her. Tony narrowed his eyes.

“I’m fine,” he snapped, twisting. He awkwardly set his hand on Bucky’s knee, too tense to relax into the stretch. They had to hold the move for what felt like an embarrassingly long time.

“And release,” Natasha said, mouth twitching. “We’re going to repeat that on the opposite side, now.”

Of course they were. Tony moved with the rest of the class this time, stretching his hands over his head and then twisting to the left. His breath stuttered in his lungs when Bucky’s hand landed substantially higher up his thigh. It was maybe, if Tony was being generous, five inches from his dick. Five very small inches. Some of the blood in his body definitely rushed south, and it took every ounce of will power Tony possessed not to pop a full boner then and there.

Yoga pants didn’t hide much, and Natasha had an eagle eye. She would definitely notice.

“Release,” Natasha said. “Excellent. We’re going to repeat this process four more times for a total of ten.”

It was like she was deliberately torturing him. He couldn't help shooting her a glare. She just smirked back at him and encouraged the class to 'deepen the stretch', which meant that Bucky's hand landed about two inches from his dick this time. So close that the knuckle of his index finger could've brushed against Tony's dick if Tony got any more aroused, because there was no holding it back now.

And the next twenty minutes didn't get any better, either. None of the positions could be accused of being inappropriate, but Bucky sure didn't hesitate to go the extra mile and _make_ them inappropriate. By the time Natasha was calling out the last pose, Tony was aching for relief and wondering how fast he could scuttle out of class afterwards to jerk off. He was also pretty sure that Natasha knew exactly what kind of affect this was having, and he was praying that Bucky didn't.

"We're going to end with the temple pose. Stand apart, lean forward. Touch elbows, forearms and hands together. Ideally, you're looking for your body to make a perfect 'L' shape," Natasha said. She passed by Tony and Bucky without looking at them, calling out instructions to the others. Tony bent forward quickly, relieved for any pose that kept his lower half away from Bucky. His elbows knocked against Bucky's, then their forearms and finally hands.

Bucky's hands were larger than his, Tony noticed belatedly. He tried to pretend that that realization didn't make his dick twitch happily, and forbid his mind from conjuring up an delicious fantasy about what Bucky could use those big hands for. There would be time for that later, when he wasn't so close to staring the man dead in the face.

Hands landed on Tony's hips, pulling him back a couple of steps and making him strain more to reach Bucky. Someone stepped up against him, so close that their crotch was nestled snugly against Tony's ass, and leaned against him, forcing him to bend down a little more. Tony grunted in surprise, still looking into Bucky's face. Bucky was smirking now, eyes alight with what could only be described as mischief.

"You're not making an 'L' shape," Steve breathed in Tony's ears.

The sound Tony made was more like a croak than actual words, since he was pretty sure he was dying. He stared at Bucky, speechless, as Bucky slowly intertwined their fingers so that they were holding hands. Steve was breathing on his neck, one long line of heat against Tony's back, and was that - holy shit, was that _Steve's dick_ against his ass? He was vaguely aware of the class moving on around them, but he couldn't seem to move.

"And that's it for the class," Natasha said. "Good work, everyone."

"Some of us did better work than others," Jan said, grinning. 

Their voices jolted Tony out of the strange unreality he'd fallen into, and he bolted upright instead of moving slowly. Something in his lower back twinged, but it was worth the pain since it meant he could take a step forward away from Steve. Or at least he intended to. Bucky still had a hold on his hands, though he'd straightened up much slower than Tony, and Steve's hands were still on his hips.

In what seemed like a remarkably short amount of time, the rest of the class cleared out. Natasha was the last to leave, and she winked at Tony over her shoulder before she shut the door. With the music switched off, the room was quiet aside from their breathing and Tony's racing heartbeat. It sounded like thunder in his ears, especially when Bucky lifted his right hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

"You're kinda oblivious," he said. "Stevie and I have been tryin' to ask you for like two months now, but you never picked up on any hints. This was Jan's idea."

"What?" Tony squeaked, not sure which part of that sentence shocked him more. Jan was supposed to be the _good_ cop to Natasha's evil. He couldn't believe she'd set him up like this. 

"She seemed to think that we'd need to be really, really forward to make you understand what we wanted," Steve explained. His voice was a husky rumble that sent chills down Tony's spine. 

"I... what?" That seemed to be the only word Tony was capable of saying at the moment.

Steve sighed, sounding amused. "Would you like to go out on a date with us, Tony?"

"But you... you're dating," Tony said. 

"Yeah, we are. And we'd like to date you too," Bucky said.

"Why?"

"'Cause you're gorgeous?" Bucky said, raising an eyebrow. "Why do you think I arm-wrestled Steve for the chance to be your partner tonight?"

"Cheated. _Cheated_ at arm wrestling," Steve corrected.

"I did not cheat!"

"You did so. You kicked me to make me lose focus!"

"I can't help it if your big feet are in the way!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Tony noticed something. The door, which had been closed before, was now open a crack. He could four sets of eyes peering in at them: Jan, Natasha, Clint and Sam. Jan gave him a thumbs up. Tony widened his eyes at her, wishing that he could push everyone aside for like five minutes just so that he could have time to think. But then Natasha gave him a thumps up to and... well, that counted for something, right?

"Okay."

Steve, who had stepped around Tony to get in Bucky's face, and Bucky stopped in mid-argument, both of them turning to look at him. "What did you say?" Steve said.

"I said okay. We can go out on a date."

"Really?" Bucky's eyes lit up. "When?"

Tony had to stop and think about it. "Uh... how about tomorrow night? I don't care where." He didn't want to give them too much time to change their minds about the offer. He had no idea what had possessed the two of them to ask him out, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"How about Mocha?" Steve suggested, and Tony smiled in surprise. He'd mentioned a couple of times that Mocha was one of his favorite restaurants. He couldn't believe that Steve had remembered.

"Sure, that sounds great," he said, hardly able to believe this was happening.

"Do you have time to get a smoothie right now?" Bucky asked.

"The studio's closing," Steve reminded him. He glanced at his watch. "Actually, they're closed."

"I have the feeling that my barista won't mind staying around an extra few minutes if it means he keeps his job instead of being fired for eavesdropping," Tony said wryly.

"What?!" Clint yelled. "Natasha's eavesdropping too!" He then yelped in pain as Natasha punched him.

"Idiots," Steve muttered, rolling his eyes, but he and Bucky were both grinning at Tony and Tony couldn't help grinning back. He definitely had a lot to thank Bruce for.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
